my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji Kushida
Kenji Kushida (櫛田賢治 Kushida Kenji) , also known as Luminescent Hero: Yang (発光ヒーロー：ヤン Hakkō hīrō: Yan), is a student at Shiketsu High's Class 2-A. He is the son of Pro Hero Miku Kobayashi and Haruto Kushida. He's the younger brother of Rei Kushida, the older brother of Hiro Kushida, the adoptive brother Akio Kushida, and younger brother of half-sister Gaige Kennedy. Appearance Kenji is a slim young man who stands above the average height for others his age. He's often told how much he resembles his younger brother Hiro, except for his ghostly pale skin complexion. His hair, white and messy, lies in layers that falls just above his eyes, colored blue with a slight greenish tint. His hero costume consists of Personality Kenji is a vocal, fearless, and flamboyant individual. Among the Kushida family, he is the most passionate when it comes to expressing his family's past successes and quick to challenge those who talk down on it. He can be confrontational with people who use his family name in a negative light, going so far as to demand an apology or prepare for the consequences. When he or his relatives accomplish something, he is the first to let the world know and ask if they've ever accomplished anything in their lives, often answering his question for them himself. With an endless drive to achieve greatness, Kenji salivates at the chance to show his skills and gain any and all supporters. At his core, he's a showman who always seeking an audience to amaze and impress. He's willing to go above and beyond if it means he has all eyes on him. Alongside his attention-attracting tendencies, Kenji exudes great confidence, both in his Quirk and himself, but his confidence is not mistaken for arrogance. Kenji is fully aware of his limitations and doesn't allow himself to be overtaken by his strengths. He takes any and all advice and criticism as valuable information to learn from and improve. Like Hiro, Kenji is highly competitive, though unlike him, Kenji despises losing and is boastful of his victories. Kenji is immensely fond of fighting and finding new ways to advance his power, to a point where he will challenge anyone if it means he can find ways to expand his knowledge or to test new strategies. Kenji's love for fighting caused him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or weaknesses in his opponents themselves. Kenji is also skilled in using his mind to out-think and defeat opponents with pure wit, rather than relying solely on the pure strength of his Quirk. Kenji has great pride in his background. So much in fact, his only aspirations for becoming a Hero are to live up to the accomplishments of his parents. Even after his father's revealed past, Kenji was the most forgiving and maintains great admiration towards him and models his attitude much after him. Kenji harbors a deep hatred towards Gaige Kennedy, his half-sister, whom he believes to be the reason for his mother and father's changed relationship, as well as Rei's falling out of the family. He has dreams of one day encountering her and inflicting pain upon her, the same pain he claims to have felt when his parents ended their marriage that forever damaged the Kushida name. History Abilities Overall Abilities: *'Enhanced Durability': Keen Intellect: *'Bilingual': Quirk Photophore (フォトフォア Fotofoa): Kenji's Quirk gives him several luminous spots on his skin that are able to absorb light from virtually any source during the day and glow during the night, similar to bioluminescent sea creatures. Kenji is able to expand the light stored within these patches to channel them into bright explosions that disorient, and if enough light is used, burn/sear whatever is touched with enough temperature to leave lasting damage and penetrate incredibly thick substances. Kenji's drawback arises from the dependence on the amount of light he has readily stored and accessable, as excessive usage depletes his reserves and leaves him desperate to recharge. Another shortcoming of Kenji's is that he is not completely immune to the effects of his light explosions, with prolonged exposure capable of severe skin damage and, if not ceased, radiation poisoning. Stats Equipment Relationships Hiro Kushida Miku Kobayashi Akio Kushida Rei Kushida Haruto Kushida Gaige Kennedy Trivia *Kenji is the most fashion-oriented of the Kushida family. *Out of his entire family excluding his father, Kenji is the best English speaker. *Kenji enjoys sweets and cycling. *Kenji is an avid collector of jewelry, in specific necklaces. *Kenji is only 3/4 Japanese, since his mother is full Japanese and his father is only half. He is also 1/4 English. *Kenji's favorite past times are listening to music and finding new ways to use his power. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Heroes